Come on Eileen
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Harry hace una apuesta con Draco y grandes cosas resultan de esto. Un poco de perversión en sus vidas está bien. Slash explícito, cross-dressing, y más advertencias dentro. Contenido Maduro.


Título: Come on Eileen

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: H/D

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: Slash, sexo explícito, travestismo (cross-dressing), modificación corporal, fetichismo por medias de seda, un poco de celos… y eso, creo *duda*.

Palabras: 8350~ (mi one shot más largo hasta la fecha *proud*)

Resumen: Harry hace una apuesta con Draco y grandes cosas resultan de esto. Un poco de perversión en sus vidas está bien.

NdA: Inspirada en la canción "Come on Eileen" (de ahí lo del vestido rojo) del grupo "The Clash", y para ser un regalo de Navidad/Día de Reyes… claro que nadie pidió algo como esto, así que es un regalo para quien lo quiera, miren que es muy retorcido y seré feliz con que le guste a alguien para quererlo.

* * *

~.~

—Vamos, Draco. ¿No te atreves a jugar con una simple apuesta? —siseó Harry, dándole al rubio la mirada más... más _Slytherin_ que éste le había visto hacer alguna vez. Eran los únicos que continuaban en tierra, apostando algo antes del partido.

—¿Atreverse? Tu apuesta es ridícula, Potter —respondió, haciendo una mueca indescriptible entre incredulidad y algo similar al asco, o eso pensaba Harry.

—¿No tienes la suficiente confianza para creer que vas a ganarme con la snitch? —preguntó, retador, sabiendo que con eso ya había forzado al rubio a aceptar.

—Acepto —siseó, estrechando la mano extendida del moreno.

—Genial —aseguró Harry, retirándose un paso antes de subir en su escoba, haciéndole un gesto al resto de su equipo—. Ya deseo verte en ese vestido —dijo, antes de despegar.

—Estúpido... —murmuró Draco, sujetando su escoba y elevándose hasta su grupo—. Más le vale, a todos ustedes, que noqueen a Potter pronto —ordenó, volteándose y aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.

Al otro lado del campo pudo ver a Harry guiñándole un ojo, antes de subir algunos metros más.

—Comiencen —gritó el árbitro, liberando las pelotas, las snitch mostrándose unos segundos antes de desaparecer en un instante.

Rápidamente cada jugador se perdió en su propia posición, aunque constantemente Draco gritaba a sus bateadores para que noquearan a Potter, su voz tomando tonos algo desesperados al ver que el tiempo transcurría y Harry seguía en el juego.

—Hey, Draco —gritó Smith, que jugaba de Guardián—. La snitch.

En el mismo momento, Potter se lanzó en picada contra la pequeña pelotita, adelantándole varios metros a Draco.

—Mierda, mierda —gruñó Draco, acelerando todo lo posible hasta llegar a la misma altura que Harry. Estaban a sólo tres metros de la snitch y seguían bajando contra el suelo, disminuyendo la altura velozmente.

—Hey Draco —gritó Harry, a través del viento que resonaba en sus oídos—, te vas a ver _preciosa_ en el vestido rojo que tengo pensado.

Sin darse cuenta, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio gracias a la impresión, dándole los segundos precisos al moreno para que atrapara la snitch.

—¡Sí! —bramó Harry, dedicándole una mirada depredadora al rubio, antes de dirigirse hacia su equipo a celebrar.

—Tramposo —siseó Draco furioso, conteniéndose las ganas de mandarle un hechizo por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Draco, después de todo, puedes buscar la revancha en el próximo partido de la Academia —lo consoló Smith mientras bajaban rumbo a las duchas.

—Claro que voy a buscar la revancha —refunfuñó, llevándose la escoba al hombro—. Potter no se dará cuenta de _qué_ lo golpeó —dijo, una sonrisa torcida asomando a sus labios.

~.~

Era el último en las duchas... siempre que perdía, disfrutaba quedándose para el final y dejando que el agua se llevara el enojo. Lo asumía, era un pésimo perdedor. Sobre todo cuando era contra un Potter al que se le ocurría hacer trampas para ganarle.

Gruñendo, se estiró hasta alcanzar la botella de acondicionador y masajearse cuidadosamente el pelo; El aire frío de diciembre causaba estragos en él y su amante adoraba deslizar sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, disfrutando de la suavidad que tenía.

—¿Aún acá, Draco? —preguntaron al inicio de las duchas.

Volteándose pudo ver la figura del moreno tramposo, observándolo como si fuera alguna presa a punto de ser atrapada; el brillo hambriento en los ojos verdes quitándole la respiración por unos segundos.

—¿Te importa? —gruñó, dándole nuevamente la espalda, dejando que el agua retirara el exceso de acondicionador, intentando ignorar el tirón en su polla al oír el sonido de la ropa de Potter cayendo hasta el piso y el ruido al abrir la llave que estaba junto a su ducha. Sabía que Potter tenía un excelente cuerpo, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que girarse y observarlo. Tenía que dejar el título de acosador al ex Gryffindor, él no acosaba a las personas, sólo las seducía... a diferencia de Potter que no reconocería lo que significa ser disimulado aunque ello lo golpeara en la cara.

—Sigo pensando en que te verás hermosa en el vestido que vi —silbó Harry, sonriéndole viciosamente, acercándose un paso más hacia el rubio.

—Detente, Potter —ordenó Draco, arrepintiéndose por elegir siempre la ducha del rincón. Si retrocedía un poco más, quedaría completamente atrapado bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Y qué harás si no me detengo? ¿Gritarás como la damisela en peligro que serás dentro de unos días? ¿O me vas a rasguñar hasta que se te quiebre una uña? —murmuró, avanzando hasta tener al rubio contra la pared de cerámica.

—Te voy a hechizar tan fuerte, que necesitarás que Granger venga a rescatarte —respondió, su voz una octava más baja que lo normal. _Demonios_.

—¿Y cómo lo harás si no tienes tu varita aquí? —preguntó, sonriéndole nuevamente, apoyando cada mano a un lado de su cabeza, rodeándolo por completo.

En esos momentos Draco odiaba tener la contextura física de Narcisa y no haber sido más alto y corpulento como Lucius y así poder detener a Potter.

—Eso no implica —siseó, lanzándose contra su pecho en un intento de huir, antes de ser empujado otra vez contra las cerámicas frías y asfixiado con el tórax del moreno.

—Que pobre intento de escape —susurró Harry, deslizando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Un débil gemido dejó los labios del rubio al notar la erección que se rozaba contra la suya—. Diría que no tienes ganas de huir de mí.

—Suéltame, Potter —gimió Draco al sentir uno de los firmes muslos del moreno enterrarse entre sus piernas y frotar su erección—. _Merlín_ —jadeó, dejando caer su cabeza, golpeándose contra la pared, dejando todo su cuello expuesto a los labios ansiosos de Harry.

Silenciándolo, enterró sus dientes contra la pálida piel, succionando hasta dejar una marca.

—No, idiota, ¿qué haces? —rezongó Draco, enredando sus dedos en el pelo negro y jalándolo hasta separarlo de su cuello—. Tenemos entrenamiento más tarde... Robards va a notar de inmediato cualquier hechizo.

—¿Y qué importa? —murmuró Harry, deslizando sus labios por la mandíbula del rubio hasta llegar a su oreja—. Sólo él lo va saber... y no tendrá a quién decírselo —remarcó, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo, consiguiendo un quejido del rubio.

—Salvo que se le ocurra... —callándolo, Harry lo besó, atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior, frotándolo con su lengua, antes de repetir el movimiento con el superior, besándolo con ganas, hasta sentir los dedos de sus pies retorcerse de placer.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Harry, separándose un momento, ocultando la sonrisa satisfecha al ver el rostro sonrojado del rubio.

—¿Ahh? —preguntó Draco, entreabriendo los ojos, deseo puro reflejándose en ellos.

—Nada —susurró Harry, besándolo nuevamente, invadiéndolo con su lengua, dominando el beso rápidamente.

Apretándolo contra su pecho y sujetando una de sus caderas, lo obligó a subir un muslo, haciendo que ambas erecciones quedaran totalmente en contacto, logrando un gemido profundo en el rubio. Dando un saltito, Draco lo rodeó por la cintura con ambas piernas, estrechándolas alrededor de ella y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sujetándolo con fuerza, Harry lo empujó contra la pared, embistiendo con sus caderas, frotando sus pollas desesperadamente.

—Si me vas a obligar a una follada rápida en los camarines, entonces hazlo valer —gruñó Draco, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno, mordiendo con fuerza hasta oír el quejido de Harry, lamiendo con cuidado la huella de sus dientes.

—Tú lo pediste —advirtió Harry, su voz llena de oscuras promesas.

Estirando una mano, agarró la botella abandonada de acondicionador, echándose rápidamente un poco en la palma, antes de dirigir dos dedos hasta la entrada del rubio.

—Joder —gimió Draco, empujándose contra ellos, buscando más presión, más duro, más dentro, _más_—. Apúrate, Potter —ordenó, arqueándose cuando los dedos rozaron su próstata—. _Mierda_ —sollozó, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

Torturándolo un poco, embistió sus caderas contra el rubio mientras sus dedos frotaban ese punto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Extasiado, observaba cómo Draco se empujaba contra él, desesperado dentro de su propio placer.

Con un gruñido gutural retiró los dedos, antes de aplicarse algo del improvisado lubricante sobre su erección y empujar contra la entrada del rubio, oyendo el grito desgarrado que Draco dejó escapar, resonando contra las paredes del camarín.

—Vamos Potter —susurró Draco, enterrando sus talones en la espalda baja del moreno, empujándose contra él, haciendo que lo penetrara de golpe, notando el golpe del hueso de su pelvis contra las nalgas húmedas del rubio, un exquisito ruido de piel con piel reverberando en las duchas.

—Merlín... —jadeó Harry, acelerando sus estocadas, sabiendo que era demasiada la presión para durar mucho tiempo. Cada embestida iba seguida de una retahíla de gemidos inconexos del rubio, asustando al moreno con que alguien los pudiera descubrir.

—Harry, Harry —sollozó Draco, inclinándose hasta hacer chocar su boca contra la del moreno, intentando acallar los ruidos, besándolo con fuerza, casi desesperado. En ese ángulo Harry golpeaba su próstata con cada empuje, haciendo que rápidamente sintiera el orgasmo juntarse en su vientre, apretando sus pelotas.

—Draco —gimió Harry, al notar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, liberando una mano hasta sujetar la erección de Draco, bombeándolo hasta sentirlo correrse sobre él, un sollozo agobiado dejando su garganta, todo el interior del rubio oprimiéndolo hasta hacerlo derramarse en él.

—Oh, joder —gimió Draco, estrechando a Harry entre sus brazos, demasiado extasiado como para pensar coherentemente.

Separándose lentamente, Harry dejó que Draco bajara sus piernas, apoyándolo contra la pared, antes de retirarse a su propia ducha, dedicándole miradas turbias cada cierto tiempo, como si pensara en saltar nuevamente sobre él.

Haciendo caso omiso del leve temblor en sus rodillas, Draco terminó de enjuagarse y vestirse aceleradamente, antes de desaparecer de los camarines sin hablar ni mirar a Potter.

~.~

—Y Harry... ¿a quién invitarás a la fiesta de Navidad de la Academia de Aurores? —preguntó Hermione durante el almuerzo que compartían todos los martes. Habían comenzado la tradición una vez que salieron de Hogwarts luego de repetir el séptimo año, y ya llevaban dos años cumpliéndolo sagradamente. De igual manera, tenía una reunión similar con Ron los días sábado o viernes, para ver los partidos de quidditch.

Mordisqueando el pan junto a su plato, suspiró mentalmente al saber el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. La muchacha había insistido en su relación con Ginny y aún lo hacía, a pesar de que habían roto hace casi un año y por mutuo acuerdo.

—Ya tengo lista a mi pareja —murmuró Harry, sin levantar la vista.

—¿Invitaste a Ginny?

—No, Hermione... ya te dije que estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace meses... y voy a ir con esa persona al baile.

—Pero...

—Shh —la interrumpió Harry, metiéndole una miga de pan entre los labios—. Deja que no se pierda la magia del asunto, ¿entendido? —preguntó, sonriendo ante la expresión asombrada de la mujer.

—Está bien —aceptó derrotada.

—Gracias —moduló mientras el mesero llegaba a pedirles la orden.

~.~

—Hey, compañero, ¿y, ya tienes a alguien para el baile? Sabes que no puedes faltar porque Dawlish nos obligará a asistir y es pasado mañana—dijo Ron mientras entraban a la pequeña mazmorra donde debían atender la clase de Venenos y Estupefacientes.

—Sí, ya le dije a Hermione que sí tenía con quien ir —siseó Harry, comenzando a hartarse de la insistencia de sus amigos.

—Está bien, no te enojes... ya sabes que es curiosidad, no has querido presentárnosla. Siempre está ocupada para venir a las reuniones que organizamos o anda de viaje visitando a sus padres. Es extraño tanto secretismo.

—Nunca me creerían quién es —murmuró Harry, observando cómo en ese momento entraba Draco acompañado de Smith, quien últimamente se dedicaba a seguirle todos los pasos al rubio. Fulminando a ambos con la mirada, no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de celos, al verlos sentados frente al escritorio del profesor.

—Hey, Harry —le llamó la atención Ron, golpeándolo en el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó, reaccionando y sacando algunos pergaminos y plumas de su bolso.

—Si no fuera porque dices que estás con alguien, juraría que te gusta el hurón —comentó, distrayéndose con la llegada del profesor, perdiéndose el sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Harry.

—¿_Cómo_ se te ocurre algo así? —preguntó, sonriendo internamente al ver la mirada fija de Draco en él, antes de que desviara la vista hacia el profesor.

~.~

—Bien, Potter, ¿qué pretendes? —murmuró serio Draco, apareciéndose en la sala de estar del departamento del moreno, cruzándose de brazos al ver la postura relajada de éste, acostado sobre el pequeño sillón. Draco llevaba el pelo húmedo, de seguro se había dado una ducha antes de venir a buscar la ropa hasta el departamento, pensó Harry.

—Anda a mi dormitorio y encontrarás el vestido de la apuesta. Todos los accesorios están junto a él... incluso te compré algo de maquillaje —dijo sonriendo, divertido al notar el sonrojo airado que cubría las mejillas de Draco.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —preguntó el rubio, una nota de incertidumbre marcando su voz—. El baile es en un par de horas.

—No, para nada. Vamos —instó, colocándose de pie y empujándolo por la espalda rumbo a su cuarto—. Quiero ver cómo te queda todo y que tengas tiempo de acostumbrarte. ¡Ah! —recordó cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, una mirada casi horrorizada en el rostro de Draco al ver todo lo que había sobre la cama, aunque el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro—. Sobre el velador están las instrucciones para el hechizo que hará que tengas pechos... no que no me gusten los tuyos —susurró a sus espaldas, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, su espalda pegada por completo contra su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos y rozando con sus cortas uñas los pezones ya duros del rubio—, pero el vestido quedaría aburrido sin ese detalle.

El débil gemido de Draco, le hizo asegurarse que no se había equivocado al apostar contra él. Ambos amarían cada segundo de todo esto.

—Vístete... te espero en la sala —dijo, besándolo ligeramente sobre el cuello, retirándose rápidamente antes de tentarse a continuar más allá.

~.~

Lo reconocía, estaba un poco nervioso de si acaso Draco estaría realmente dispuesto a usar el vestido que le había escogido; después de todo, la idea era que ambos se divirtieran con todo esto. Además, estaba casi completamente seguro de que era un pensamiento que el rubio siempre había tenido en mente.

Acercándose a su dormitorio, golpeó la puerta cerrada, inclinándose a oír algo a través de ella.

—Draco —llamó Harry, golpeando nuevamente—. No es necesario que uses el vestido si no quieres... ya pensaré en otra penitencia para ti.

—No —sonó la voz del rubio desde adentro—. Es sólo... estaba haciéndome a la idea. Vete a la sala, ya salgo.

Reconociendo de inmediato los nervios del rubio, volvió hasta el sillón, sentándose a esperar otra vez. Él también tendría que entrar a darse una ducha y cambiarse.

Oyendo el característico sonido de los tacos al golpear el piso, sonrió, su rostro mutándose rápidamente en asombro al ver al rubio.

—¿Draco? —no pudo evitar preguntar, parándose de inmediato y rodear a la _mujer_ en su sala de estar, analizando cada detalle.

—¿Y a quién querías, idiota? —gruñó Draco sonrojándose, rompiendo levemente el hechizo, aunque Harry seguía mirándolo con asombro.

El rubio estaba usando el vestido ligero que había comprado, de seda, rojo y de tirantes con un grácil escote, que dejaba a la vista los pequeños pechos que se había hecho con el hechizo que le había entregado. El vestido tenía un corte lateral a medio muslo, con la tela cayendo sutilmente hasta sus rodillas, dejando expuestas las largas piernas del rubio, cubiertas con unas delicadas medias de seda negra y los pequeños tacos que estaba usando. Completaba la imagen el collar de plata trenzada que hacía juego con unos aros similares y un adorno en el pelo, ahora largo hasta pasado sus hombros, liso y con las puntas algo onduladas. Una tenue capa de sombra cubría sus ojos delineados, haciendo que el gris destacara enormemente.

—Dios. Mío —susurró Harry, tragando saliva mientras enredaba sus dedos en los largos mechones rubios, acariciando con cuidado la nuca del rubio, disfrutando la sedosa textura del pelo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco, balanceando el peso de una pierna a otra. Ahora Harry notaba que la diferencia de unos cuantos de centímetros entre los dos desaparecía con esos tacones.

—Te ves tan hermoso como chico que como chica —murmuró Harry, inclinándose y atrapándolo en un hambriento beso, desoyendo el chillido de "_mi maquillaje_", estrechando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, disfrutando que Draco hubiera preferido pechos pequeños antes que grandes y vistosos.

Sabía que Draco siempre había tenido un cuerpo en que las curvas duras de huesos y músculos resultaban andrógenas, pero nunca había pensado que sería tanto así como para que con un vestido resultara tan similar a ver a una mujer; era prácticamente indistinguible.

—Me encantas —farfulló Harry cuando se separaron, disfrutando de la cálida respiración del rubio contra sus labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió Draco, sonriendo antes de golpear con su mano el trasero del moreno, logrando un quejido de dolor—. Ahora vete a bañar y apúrate para que vayamos al maldito baile —ordenó, sentándose en el sillón, sacando de una cartera un espejo y lápiz labial, arreglándose de nuevo mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada, maravillado de la actitud de su novio.

~.~

—¿Bien, y en qué consiste toda la apuesta? Tengo el vestido puesto, ¿qué más debo hacer? —preguntó Draco mientras esperaban en la fila de entrada al gran salón del ministerio en donde sería el Baile.

—Acompañarme y sonreír a todos los que nos saluden. Después de una hora y de que todos nos hayan visto, te podrás quitar el vestido y ponerte el traje que está en tu cartera si es lo que quieres… claro que no me molestaría que te quedaras con el vestido toda la noche —aclaró Harry, en voz baja, fijándose en que nadie los hubiese oído. Pudo notar la mirada evaluadora que algunos hombres le dirigían al rubio y las desilusionadas al darse cuenta de que iba con él. Enrollando uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Draco, lo atrajo más contra sí mismo, fulminando con los ojos a quien se atreviera a observarlo demasiado.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Draco, girándose dentro del agarre firme del moreno, desviando su mirada un segundo al grupito que los observaba desde atrás, antes de sujetar las mejillas de Harry y besarlo delicadamente, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Al separarse segundos más tarde, les dedicó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su polla diera un respingo de sólo imaginar a Draco en su cama sonriéndole así.

—Un poco —admitió Harry, tomándolo de la mano mientras avanzaban—. No creo que sea justo que independiente de la forma en que te encuentres vestido logres llamar tanto la atención.

—Es sanguíneo, va en mi familia —dijo altivamente, entregando su entrada, aliviado de que sólo tuviese su número de placa y no su nombre puesto en él. Habría resultado algo extraño justificar porqué iba vestido así.

—Al igual que la humildad —murmuró Harry, rodando sus ojos, soltando un quejido al notar el pellizco que Draco le dio en el brazo.

~.~

—Vaya, nunca te había visto por aquí —susurraron cerca de su oído, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda. Harry se había retirado unos instantes a buscar algunos tragos mientras él lo esperaba en una de las pequeñas mesas que habían habilitado alrededor de todo el salón.

—Será porque nunca había venido —siseó sarcástico, su voz sonando horriblemente aguda, quitándole algo de la amenaza que quería incluir. _Estúpido hechizo_ pensó, maldiciendo a Harry por sugerirle que lo usara mientras se volteaba a fulminar con la mirada a Smith.

—¿Y dime, cómo te llamas? —preguntó el rubio, sentándose en una silla y acercándose a él, haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de matarlo que brillaban en los ojos de Draco.

—De ninguna manera que te pueda importar —dijo, agregándole todo el veneno que le fue posible a su voz. Agitando una pierna, haciendo sonar el taco, observó por si veía a Harry aparecer en alguna parte.

—Vaya, pero que descortés resultaste ser —se burló Smith, estirando una mano hasta tocar un mechón de pelo de Draco que caía por sobre su hombro, sonriendo torcidamente al ver el tirón que le daba el rubio, retirándose de su alcance—. Aunque eres tan guapa, que se te puede perdonar.

—No necesito que me perdones nada —gruñó Draco, colocándose de pie, sin oír los llamados del idiota de Smith, caminando rápidamente hasta la otra punta del salón, donde había visto a Weasley junto a Granger, deseando que Harry estuviera con ellos.

Inspirando con fuerza, se tragó el orgullo y se dirigió a la pareja frente a ellos:

—Hola, ustedes son Granger y Weasley, ¿no? —sonriendo, al ver que no era reconocido por los dos que asentían, continuó—. ¿Han visto a Harry? Se retiró un momento a buscar algo para beber y no lo encuentro.

Una ola de repulsión lo recorrió, al ver la mirada apreciativa que la comadreja le dirigía, riéndose internamente al ver la disimulada pisada que Granger le daba.

—No, no lo hemos visto —respondió la castaña, extendiendo su mano en un gesto de saludo—. Y tú eres...

—Soy la pareja para el baile de Harry, Eileen 'Nfianze —dijo, inventando un nombre. En ese momento Potter apareció, sonriendo al ver a Draco con sus amigos.

—Aquí estabas. Me había asustado porque no te podía encontrar —murmuró, entregándole una copa larga de champagne.

—El estúpido de Smith intentó ligar conmigo y tuve que huir —siseó, bebiendo algo del trago, contento al ver la expresión celosa en el rostro del moreno—. ¿Me acompañas a bailar? —preguntó, sonriéndole dulcemente, sabiendo que Harry odiaba bailar pero dudando que se negara frente a sus amigos. Al ver la duda pintada en su cara, agregó—. Si no quieres, puedo pedírselo a alguien más, cómo ese guapo moreno que me ha sonreído toda la noche —dijo, señalando a uno de los profesores más jóvenes de la carrera, que en ese momento brindaba por el rubio.

—Vamos —gruñó Harry, sujetándolo por la muñeca y arrastrándolo hasta la pista de baile.

—Te lo digo, Herms, Harry va a terminar con ella pronto. Aunque por fin se acerca al tipo de persona que le gusta —dijo Ron, alcanzando a ser escuchado por Draco.

—Vaya, parece que Weasley te conoce mejor de lo que crees —susurró Draco, disfrutando de la cálida cercanía del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Harry, tomándolo por la cintura, alegrándose al ver que cambiaban la música de la pista por un lento.

—Porque sabe que te van los rubios —dijo, soltando una carcajada al ver el gesto de ahogo del moreno, mientras comenzaba a toser intentando calmar el asombro.

—Draco —gimoteó Harry, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, disfrutando del suave aroma de su pelo—. Quiero que dejemos de ser un secreto —murmuró, depositando un beso suave bajo su oreja, saboreando el estremecimiento que recorrió a Draco.

—Pero no hoy —respondió Draco, separándose brevemente, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes—. Me voy a quedar así por el resto de la noche —susurró, sonrojándose rápidamente—. En la semana iremos a una de esas benditas reuniones que tienes con tus amigos y les dirás que soy yo con quien estás, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente —sonrió Harry, inclinándose hasta besar al rubio, invadiendo la húmeda cavidad con su lengua, conquistándolo con todo lo que tenía. No quería separarse, pero sabía que lo mejor era no empujar su suerte y terminar con una erección en el medio del salón de baile era hacerlo—. Te amo —murmuró contra sus labios, observando los grandes ojos grises, impresionados por la confesión.

—Yo… yo también —respondió Draco, apretándose contra su pecho y ocultando su rostro en el hombro del moreno, dejando que sólo la música guiara sus pies.

~.~

—Voy al baño, vuelvo luego —murmuró Draco, besando un instante a Harry, estrechándolo con fuerza, antes de sonreír y retirarse, avanzando con gracia innata rumbo al pasillo. Mirándolo unos instantes hasta verlo desaparecer, se encaminó a la barra, pidiendo un trago, esperando a que el rubio volviera.

No fue hasta unos minutos después que oyó la voz inconfundible de Draco —aunque hubiera usado un hechizo para afinar su voz—, gritando enojado desde el baño.

Corriendo, llegó hasta las puertas, extrañándose unos segundos al fijarse que el rubio bramaba desde dentro del servicio de mujeres, la obviedad golpeándolo. Tirando la puerta, entró, sintiendo su vista nublarse de furia, al ver al rubio apresado contra la pared y una de las manos de Smith recorriendo su cintura, subiendo peligrosamente hasta su pecho mientras la otra apresaba su boca, evitando que pudiera seguir gritando.

—Smith —gruñó, abalanzándose sobre el rubio, separándolo de un tirón de Draco, furioso al ver la expresión asustada por unos segundos que tenía su novio antes de que se inclinara a tomar su varita desde el suelo y lanzarle una maldición al rubio entre sus manos.

—Imbécil —siseó Draco, viendo airado cómo el rostro de Smith se iba llenando de pústulas, hinchándose rápidamente—. Lo suficientemente cobarde para atacarme sin tener mi varita.

Sin que Harry se pudiera detener, lo giró, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, haciendo que terminara en el suelo, sujetándose la mandíbula y gimiendo de horror al sentir la forma de su cara bajo la maldición de Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, volteándose y fijándose que Draco no tuviera nada, soltando un suspiro aliviado al ver que negaba, arreglándose el vestido y guardando la varita, haciéndole una mueca al rubio en el suelo, quien estaba demasiado shockeado como para intentar algo—. Venga, vámonos de aquí, mañana testificamos si es que nos citan —dijo, tomándolo del brazo, saliendo del lugar al tiempo que otros Aurores alertados por el ruido comenzaban a entrar, alcanzando a oír a un curioso en la puerta diciéndole a un Auror que Smith había intentado abusar de alguien, antes de desaparecer rápidamente por el pasillo.

~.~

—Dioses, Draco —susurró Harry mientras bajaban en el ascensor rumbo a la recepción, para poder retirarse del lugar—. No sabes lo furioso que estaba cuando entré al baño —murmuró, apretando sus labios contra el rubio, besándolo con urgencia, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer con nuevas fuerzas su cuerpo.

—Lo supuse —respondió Draco, soltando un gemido al notar las manos de Harry sujetando su cintura, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo—. No dijiste nada porque lo haya maldecido.

—Pues yo le di con un hechizo de impotencia —dijo el moreno, sonriendo socarronamente, arrancándole una carcajada al rubio—. Ves que no mentía cuando te dije que Smith tenía malas intenciones contigo —lo regañó Harry mientras salían hasta las chimeneas, caminando rápidamente en sus ganas de llegar a casa.

—Está bien —respondió Draco, desviando la mirada, cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva—. _Quizá_… es _probable_ que hubiera hecho oídos sordos porque me gusta verte celoso —dijo, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Acercándose un par de pasos, clavó su índice en el pecho del moreno, su uña perfectamente pintada—. Pobre de ti, que se te ocurra alguna vez volverlo a mencionar —siseó, retirándose y desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry saltó tras el rubio, diciendo la dirección de su departamento.

~.~

~.~

—¿Draco? —llamó Harry al salir de las llamas y no ver al rubio en la sala de estar. Sacándose la túnica rápidamente, caminó hasta su dormitorio, encontrándolo frente al espejo, mirándose apreciativamente, dejando que sus manos vagaran desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, apretándolos cuidadosamente por sobre el vestido, inhalando aire fuertemente al rozar los pezones duros bajo la tela.

Avanzando silenciosamente, se colocó tras el rubio, lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, sin llegar a tocarse, mirando el rostro sonrojado de Draco y sus ojos nublados reflejados en el espejo.

—No te imaginas el espectáculo que me estabas dando desde la puerta —susurró, respirando por sobre su oreja, apretando el lóbulo entre sus labios, lamiéndolo hambrientamente.

—_Harry_ —jadeó Draco, inclinándose, cerrando sus ojos y recostándose contra el pecho del moreno, su voz nuevamente ronca, haciéndole saber al moreno que había retirado el hechizo para afinar su voz.

—Shh —lo silenció, bajando con sus labios, retirando los largos mechones rubios, besando ligeramente su cuello hasta apresar entre sus dientes el punto donde el pulso de Draco latía apresurado—. Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera —dijo Harry, el tono de su voz ordenándoselo más que sugiriéndoselo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco subió nuevamente sus manos, deslizándolas por sobre sus labios irritados bajo el labial que Harry se había encargado de correr con el beso necesitado en el ascensor. Iba a retirarlo con sus yemas, cuando Harry lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la muñeca, negando con la cabeza. Sintió como si los dedos del moreno quemaran sobre su piel, sólo pudo contener la respiración, notando su corazón acelerarse, hasta que lo soltó dejando sus manos sobre su cuello. Suspirando, siguió con su camino, rozando el borde de la delgada cadena que adornaba su cuello, el metal cálido gracias a la temperatura de su piel, haciéndolo inhalar con fuerza al tocar la marca roja que había dejado Harry al morderlo recién.

—Sigue —murmuró Harry, sujetándolo por la cintura, haciendo que su polla quedara perfectamente acunada contra las nalgas del rubio, apretándolo contra su pecho. A pesar de las capas de ropas entre los dos, Draco podía sentir el calor del otro abrasar su piel e inundar su vientre de deseo.

Deslizando los dedos bajo los delgados tirantes, los retiró hasta dejarlos colgando de sus hombros, permitiéndole acariciar sus notorias clavículas, rasguñándolas lentamente con sus uñas pintadas dejando marcas rosadas a su paso.

Oyendo el débil gruñido de Harry tras él y el involuntario empuje de sus caderas, supo que Harry estaba disfrutando más de lo imaginado con todo esto, aumentando la confianza que sentía en esos momentos, una ola de seguridad cubriéndolo mientras notaba los dedos del otro acariciar los huesos de sus caderas por sobre el vestido.

Bajando lentamente, pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del moreno mientras avanzaba hasta sus pequeños pechos, rozando tentativamente los pezones duros, siguiendo el contorno hasta descender y tomar cada seno entre sus palmas, notando el peso y la curva de cada uno. Un gemido se atoró en su garganta al sentir las manos de Harry subiendo por su estómago hasta colocarse sobre las suyas, apretando hasta que sintió su erección, oculta bajo la ropa hechizada, dar un doloroso tirón.

—Harry —gimoteó, cerrando los ojos y empujándose contra la polla del moreno, disfrutando la presión sobre sus nalgas, y arqueándose contra las manos sobre su pecho, buscando más contacto.

Sin decir nada, Harry separó sus manos, arrastrándolas por sobre el traje, haciendo que sendos escalofríos recorrieran a Draco, hasta llegar al cierre en la espalda, deslizándolo tortuosamente lento, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la pálida piel bajo él, notando que no estaba usando sujetador, tal y como lo sospechaba.

—Voltéate —susurró, liberando el cuerpo de Draco de entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón arder al ver el rostro sonrojado y lujurioso del rubio—. De rodillas —ordenó, sin dejar de clavar su mirada en los ojos grises empañados de deseo.

Cayendo silenciosamente a los pies de Harry, pudo ver que el vestido terminaba de bajarse, arremolinándose a su alrededor, dejando todo su pecho descubierto a la mirada ávida del moreno y toda la tela rodeándolo como un halo. Inclinándose sumisamente, comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones, agradecido de que Harry se hubiera sacado en algún momento la túnica.

—Ve lento —murmuró Harry, enredando su mano en los largos mechones rubios, retirando con cuidado el fino broche que había adornado su pelo, dejando que cayera desordenado por su espalda, admirando la figura del rubio en un mar de rojo pecado.

Cuando por fin liberó la erección de Harry de los pantalones, un gemido aliviado dejó su garganta al saber lo cerca que estaba de tener al moreno en su boca. Ladeándose, avanzó hasta enterrar su nariz en los apretados rizos oscuros que cubrían la erección de Harry, disfrutando de ese aroma único en su novio. Acercándose hasta poder sujetar sus manos en los muslos de Harry, lamió tentativamente la base, sonriendo al sentir los músculos temblar bajo sus dedos. Separándose, besó toda la parte inferior, siguiendo la gruesa vena que palpitaba bajo su lengua, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al glande levemente expuesto bajo el prepucio. Soplando unos segundos, pudo oír el débil sollozo de Harry llenando la habitación, casi ordenándole que no jugara con él; obedeciendo sin pensarlo, tomó la punta entre sus labios, presionando su lengua contra la delgada hendidura, succionando con fuerza en busca de más de ese líquido algo amargo, gimiendo en el fondo de su garganta.

—¡Draco! —prácticamente rugió Harry sobre él al sentir la vibración sobre su erección, enterrando dolorosamente los dedos en su nuca, jalando algo de pelo sin querer. Respirando agitado, apoyó una mano sobre el espejo y dejó la otra enredada en los mechones rubios, intentando tener algo de control sobre Draco.

Tomando un poco más en su boca, empujó con sus labios el prepucio, rodeando con su lengua el glande, cerrando los ojos de placer al sentir los temblores del cuerpo de Harry bajo sus dedos.

—Dioses, Draco —jadeó Harry, observándolo atentamente, deslizando sus manos a través de los mechones desordenados de pelo, hasta apoyar la palma contra su mejilla, empujando sus caderas suavemente en un signo para que Draco lo tomara por completo.

Respirando profundamente, se inclinó, deslizando sus labios por sobre la erección hasta sentirla topar en el fondo de su garganta, intentando pasar por alto su reflejo de arcada, sabiendo que los espasmos de sus músculos harían que Harry se volviera loco, sujetando la base del moreno con una de sus manos.

—Tus labios —jadeó Harry agitado, moviendo sus dedos hasta tocarlos, tensos e hinchados sobre su polla, corriendo algo del lápiz labial que aún permanecía en ellos—. Son como un pecado —gimoteó, deslizando su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, rozando su propia erección con el movimiento, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza—. Merlín —suspiró—, si te vieras, con tu maquillaje corrido y tus labios rojos y ansiosos, tratando de tomar todo lo posible de mí —susurró, hipnotizando a Draco con sus palabras, sus ojos verdes desenfocados de placer.

Gimiendo, Draco se inclinó hasta lograr tomar toda la erección de Harry en su boca, sintiéndola pasar su garganta, impidiéndole respirar por unos segundos, hasta que se retiró, repitiendo el movimiento lentamente, acompasando su agitada respiración, tragando cada centímetro de la polla de Harry, sintiéndose marear por la falta de oxígeno y por la imagen que estaba seguro que le daba al otro con cada movimiento, bombeándolo despacio. Presionando su lengua contra el lado inferior del miembro del moreno, ronroneó, haciendo que todo su interior vibrara.

—_Demonios_ —gimió Harry retorciéndose bajo la boca de Draco, sintiendo que si no lo frenaba se iba a correr… y eso no era lo que quería, no ahora—. Detente —jadeó Harry sujetándolo por el pelo, separándose con cuidado, retrocediendo hasta sentarse en la cama frente al espejo, intentando controlar su corazón y las ganas que lo quemaban por correrse sobre ese rostro que lo miraba con un gesto de superioridad desde el suelo, dejándolo cubierto de semen, para luego lamer cada gota y limpiarlo con cuidado, tentándolo hasta sentirlo derretirse bajo sus labios.

—Ven —siseó, respirando profundamente, observando el ligero balanceo de los pechos de Draco mientras dejaba atrás el vestido, quedando sólo con las pantaletas de encaje, que gracias al hechizo en ellas ocultaban lo que debería haber sido su pene, las largas medias de seda que llegaban hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, sujetas por un delicado portaligas y sus zapatos de taco que apresaban sus tobillos. Lo único que lo molestaba de toda la sensual imagen del rubio, era su erección oculta en encajes.

Haciéndole un gesto, palmeando la cama a su lado, sonrió al ver los pasos felinos de Draco mientras avanzaba, subiéndose con cuidado y sentándose tímidamente junto a él, como si minutos antes no hubiera tenido su polla hasta lo profundo de su garganta.

—Ponte sobre tus rodillas y manos —susurró, dejando que sus dedos tocaran ligeramente al rubio, rozando su vientre y sintiendo la piel ponerse de gallina bajo sus yemas. Obedeciendo, Draco se separó hasta quedar mirando silenciosamente a la cabecera, breves temblores de expectación recorriendo su espalda. Con cuidado se acercó, sintiendo su peso mover el colchón, hasta posar una de sus manos sobre la cadera del rubio, apresando con fuerza la piel bajo ella.

—Merlín —siseó Draco, notando cómo sus codos temblaban de los esfuerzos que quedarse quieto y dejar a Harry a cargo suponían. Suprimiendo un gemido, pudo sentir cuando Harry apareció una navaja, la magia revoloteando a su alrededor, como una caricia sobre su piel necesitada.

—No te muevas —ordenó serio Harry, dejando que el filo de la navaja rozara el muslo pálido. Sin dejar de observar la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, la deslizó hasta las pantaletas de encaje, que con su hechizo hacían que la erección de Draco no se viera en lo absoluto, y con un movimiento preciso la cortó, moviéndose rápidamente al otro lado y haciendo lo mismo, dejando la ropa hecha jirones sobre las caderas del rubio.

—Joder —jadeó Draco, dejando su cabeza caer y ocultándola entre sus brazos, un furioso sonrojo cubriendo su rostro y una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente mientras los dedos de Harry comenzaban a tocarlo, recorriendo su piel casi con curiosidad al tiempo que retiraban los trozos de encaje.

—Me encanta verte con estas medias —susurró Harry, colocándose tras Draco apretando las suaves nalgas con sus palmas, inclinándose hasta depositar un suave beso sobre cada una, subiendo hasta lamer el triangulo entre su cola y donde comenzaba su espalda, mordiendo con fuerza, sonriendo al sentir el tirón hacia adelante de la pelvis de Draco, huyendo de su boca, antes de volver rápidamente a su lugar, empinándose contra él y dejar todo su trasero a su disposición—. Buen chico —se burló, sujetando sus caderas, acercándose al oído del rubio, presionando todo su cuerpo contra él, dejándolo sentir su erección frotándose contra su entrada, buscando enloquecerlo con cada toque suyo—. Así, bajo mí, deseando todo lo que pueda darte, ¿no? —dijo, su voz tan profunda como un gruñido.

—Harry —gimoteó Draco al sentir el puño de Harry cerrarse sobre su erección y su mano libre sujetar uno de sus pechos, apretando entre sus dedos el pezón casi al punto del dolor. Sin poder evitarlo, se arqueó contra el moreno, anhelando más, empujándose contra la polla en sus nalgas, queriendo todo lo que pudiera obtener.

—Tan deseoso —murmuró, mordiendo su nuca hasta saber que dejaría una marca, oyendo el quejido bajo de Draco, apresurándose a lamerla ansiosamente, como si deseara borrarla con su lengua y llevarse el dolor en el rubio.

Alejándose unos segundos, tomó su varita, desapareciendo todas sus prendas, ahogando un gemido al sentir el contacto cálido de la piel del rubio contra la suya, volviendo a su lugar entre las piernas de Draco, bajando hasta besar tras sus rodillas, lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente hacia arriba, adorando cada centímetro de sus muslos y tirando con sus dientes de las medias de seda, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que Draco dejaba escapar. Cuando por fin llegó hasta arriba, suspiró, sintiéndose poderoso al saber que Draco esperaba ansioso cualquier cosa que hiciera. Que _le_ hiciera.

Bajando y tomándolo con sus manos, separó y sopló entre sus nalgas, observando la piel rosada y arrugada abrirse y cerrarse contra el delicado estímulo, llamándolo a abusar de ella, sintiendo algo rudo y primitivo rugir en su interior de las ganas de poseer al rubio, de olvidar el preámbulo y tomarlo salvajemente hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera mover ni un solo músculo, antes de controlarse e inclinarse y presionar su lengua contra la entrada apretada, sintiéndola latir bajo su toque, el músculo cediendo contra su invasión.

Un gruñido estrangulado abandonó a Draco mientras intentaba ocultarlo contra su antebrazo, mordiéndose con fuerza, sintiendo sus piernas temblar bajo los labios de Harry, que comenzaban a besar expertamente su entrada, dilatándolo velozmente.

—Dios —gimió, notando el empuje de la lengua afilada de Harry, penetrándolo un par de centímetros antes de retirarse, repitiendo el movimiento rápidamente—. Oh, joder —jadeó, creyendo que su vientre iba a explotar, al igual que sus bolas si Harry no lo dejaba de torturar de esa manera.

Apretando sus dientes contra la entrada del rubio, sorbió y mordisqueó la piel roja bajo su asalto, sintiendo su rostro húmedo con saliva y su erección rogando por algo de atención, pero tener al rubio estremeciéndose bajo él, era demasiado. Era adictivo. Enterrando su lengua por última vez, tan profundo como fue capaz, succionó, notando el dolor en su mandíbula con la posición, pero extasiado en los quejidos que Draco dejaba escapar contra la almohada.

—Por favor, por favor —rogó Draco, retorciéndose en el agarre del moreno, empujándose contra esa boca que lo estaba matando, su voz apenas un sollozo crispado.

Cuando Harry se separó de él, Draco se desplomó sobre la cama, temblando incontrolablemente, dejándose ser volteado por el moreno, mirándolo con ojos nublados de placer y sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos.

—Eres lo mejor —dijo ronco Harry, bajando hasta tomar la boca entreabierta de Draco con sus labios, besándolo con fuerza, gimiendo con la respuesta ansiosa del rubio, sus dedos largos enredándose en sus mechones, jalándolo y apretándolo contra él—. Quieto —susurró entre besos, sintiendo que se le escapaba el control de la situación, retirando las manos de Draco de su pelo y sujetándolas por encima de la cabeza rubia.

—_Harry _—gimoteó Draco, intentando soltarse sin muchas fuerzas. Así —desparramado sobre la cama, con él inmovilizándolo y esos pequeños pechos duros bajo su mirada, casi tan duros como la erección entre sus rizos rubios, y un sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro y cuello—, lo único que deseaba era poseerlo hasta que no existiera nada más.

Deslizando sus labios por sobre su cuello, bajo por sus clavículas, sintiendo cómo la respiración de Draco se aceleraba con cada centímetro que descendía, liberando un chillido estrangulado cuando una de sus manos bajó hasta tomar su erección y acariciarla lentamente, haciéndole recordar al rubio que aún faltaba bastante antes de que la noche terminara.

Deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pezones, lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta sentirlo aún más duro si era posible, tratando de tomar todo lo posible en su boca, antes de desviarse al otro para darle el mismo trato. Bajando y siguiendo el contorno, fue haciendo una hilera de mordiscos hasta llegar a su ombligo, presionando su lengua ahí, oyendo a Draco gemir mientras combinaba la paja que se mantenía haciéndole con los movimientos de su boca, descendiendo hasta tomar entre sus labios la cabeza de su erección, chupando ligeramente, deteniéndose al oír las incoherentes súplicas de Draco.

—No, por favor… no más… Harry. _Por favor_ —sollozó, temblando bajo el moreno, su cuerpo serpenteando sobre la cama, intentando acercarse y alejarse de Harry al mismo tiempo.

—Shh, tranquilo —lo arrulló, subiendo por sobre él mientras tomaba sus piernas hasta dejar los tobillos encima de sus hombros, volteando su rostro hasta besarlos, lamiendo el borde donde el cuero se ataba sus pies, humedeciendo las medias y haciendo temblar a Draco. Continuando, subió más las piernas, inclinándose y subiendo el cuerpo de Draco, haciendo que su cola se apoyara por entre sus muslos y sintiendo los tacones de los zapatos clavarse en su espalda y su polla quedar frotando contra la entrada resbalosa del rubio, distrayéndolo unos instantes de la adoración a la que lo estaba sometiendo.

Concentrándose, besó sus rodillas, mordisqueando la piel y el músculo por el borde interno, sintiéndolo tensarse bajo su boca, enterrándole el taco en un espasmo, gimiendo al sentir la piel romperse, sabiendo que iba a quedar una costra por algunos días.

—_Harry_ —gimoteó, sacudiendo la cabeza contra la almohada, empujando sus caderas contra su polla, deseando que terminara la tortura de una vez y por todas.

—Contrólate —siseó Harry, buscando algo por sobre la cama, sonriendo al encontrarlo. Tomando su varita tirada sobre el cobertor, susurró el penúltimo contra-hechizo que faltaba por hacer en el cuerpo frente a él, dejando el pecho de Draco tan plano como era siempre—. Me gustas con el traje, pero me gustas más aún así —susurró, inclinándose y doblando a Draco por la mitad hasta tomar con sus dientes un plano pezón, mordiendo hasta oír el quejido rasposo del rubio.

Separándose, apareció una botella de lubricante, apretándolo en su palma, llenándolo todo con el aceite, mojando el trasero y los muslos de Draco y su erección y su mano. Tirando la botella por cualquier lado, lo penetró con dos dedos, soltando un suspiro al sentir el interior del rubio, cálido y apretado contra sus falanges, pero aún distendido con la preparación anterior, viendo a Draco arquearse contra su mano, enterrándolos aún más profundos mientras soltaba un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta, exponiéndose lujuriosamente a su mirada hambrienta.

Retirándolos con cuidado, desoyendo el quejido del rubio, posicionó la cabeza de su erección contra la entrada de Draco, deseando embestir con fuerza, aunque apenas conteniéndose, empujándose firmemente hasta sentir sus testículos golpear contra sus nalgas, sintiendo cómo si todo el interior del rubio ardiera e intentara tragárselo, haciéndolo jadear con la fuerza de las sensaciones.

—Dioses, Draco —gimió, encorvándose sobre él, empujándose aún más dentro, oyendo el suspiro del rubio mientras estrechaba sus piernas en su cuello, apretándolo entre ellas. Retrocediendo, comenzó un rápido vaivén, empujándolo contra la cama y enterrándolo contra el colchón en cada acometida, notando los intentos de Draco de nivelarse y recibir cada embate a tiempo, clavándole los tacos con cada movimiento.

No podía durar, no con Draco gimiendo bajo él, su pelo rubio desparramado y su rostro contrayéndose de placer con cada embestida.

Sujetando la erección del rubio, lo empezó a bombear al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba con fuerza dentro y fuera de él.

—Oh, joder, Draco —jadeó, inclinándose hasta besarlo, haciendo que sus piernas se doblaran imposiblemente, tomándolo más profundo, golpeando su próstata en cada empujón a juzgar por los gritos de Draco.

—_Harry _—gimió el rubio, todo su cuerpo tensándose mientras se corría, mojando la mano del moreno que lo masturbaba y su estómago; su recto apretando a Harry con fuerza, sus músculos oprimiéndolo espasmódicamente, hasta hacerlo venirse dentro de él, un ruido gutural dejando sus labios, sintiéndolo empujarse un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo, su vista nublándose durante unos segundos, sintiendo que el corazón intentaba huir de su pecho.

Cayendo a un lado del rubio, dejó que las piernas de Draco se deslizaran de sus hombros, notando como su miembro, ahora flácido, se salía del interior que lo había apresado con tantas fuerzas. Sujetando su varita murmuró el hechizo para hacer desaparecer el resto de las cosas que aún vestía el rubio, espirando lentamente el aire al ver las medias y los tacos desvanecerse, apresurándose en tomar a Draco entre sus brazos, suspirando al sentirlo enredar sus piernas entre las suyas, apareciendo una manta sobre los dos.

—Te amo —susurró luego de unos minutos de silencio, apreciando la pausada respiración de Draco acomodado contra él, deslizando su mano por el pecho plano e irritado, cubierto de pequeñas mordidas que pronto se transformarían en morados sobre la piel pálida, acariciando y frotando los rojos pezones del rubio antes de abrazarlo nuevamente y evitar que pudiera alejarse—. Y quiero que _todos_ sepan que es así, no sólo mis amigos. Acompáñame al baile de Año Nuevo —dijo, besando la coronilla de Draco, el pelo aún largo y húmedo desparramado por el resto de las sábanas, sintiendo los nervios revolotear en su estómago, respirando aliviado cuando el hombre entre sus brazos se movió hasta quedar a su altura y lo besó respondiendo con ansias a las caricias del moreno.

—Por supuesto que irás conmigo —dijo Draco, sonriendo antes de arrugar el ceño en una mueca adorable, según Harry—. ¿Y qué vas a decirles a tus amigos sobre Eileen? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza y observando atentamente al moreno.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, el nombre sin sonarle para nada.

—Es el nombre que inventé cuando tus amigos me preguntaron cómo me llamaba —respondió Draco, sus mejillas tiñéndose rápidamente.

—Ahh —respondió Harry, tratando de suprimir una carcajada al ver el rostro atormentado de Draco mientras intentaba ocultarlo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza al oír una risilla escapar de sus labios—. Ouch —se quejó, sonriendo ampliamente—. Bueno, tú dijiste que Ron ya lo sospechaba… y debe haberle dicho a Hermione si es que ella aún no se da cuenta _o lo acepta_. Qué me importa si piensan que dejé a una mujer hermosa por ti, tú eres mejor.

—Soy la misma persona, _Potter_ —siseó, rodando los ojos aunque sin dejar de sonreír, acomodándose nuevamente a su lado.

—Bueno, pero eso sólo lo sé yo… además, _Eileen_ será nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto, no quiero que nadie más te vea así —gruñó posesivo, apretándolo ligeramente entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué te parece si llegamos al baile y te doy un beso que nadie olvidará jamás? —susurró repentinamente, subiéndose sobre Draco, montando sus caderas delgadas e inclinándose hasta dejar que sus labios se rozaran con cada palabra murmurada.

—¿Y qué tal si me das mi beso ahora? —respondió, jalándolo por el cuello, eliminando cualquier distancia y evitando que pudiera responderle.

Ya tendrían tiempo para planear cómo impresionar a todos cuando fuera el siguiente baile.

Fin~~

* * *

Si te gustó... ya sabes qué hacer xD


End file.
